1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly to a method of programming and testing a one-time programmable (OTP) memory device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Among memory devices for storing data, non-volatile memory devices may retain the stored data even if the power to the memory device is off. For example, non-volatile memory devices may include read only memory (ROM), a magnetic memory, optical memory, flash memory, etc. Non-volatile memory devices within which, once the data are written or programmed, the data cannot be altered may be referred to as a one-time programmable (OTP) memory. After the data are programmed in the OTP memory cell, the structure of the OTP memory cell is changed irreversibly and the data, ‘0’ or ‘1,’ may be stored in the OTP memory cell. The OTP memory device may be used variously as an embedded non-volatile storage for storing information on repair of other devices, analog trimming, security codes, for example.